


What Pleasant Company

by leatherandlace



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day four of Swan Queen Week Summer 2015! Prompt: Emma and Regina are mistaken for a couple. On a trip to Portland, Emma and Regina meet up with one of Emma's old friends. He makes a couple assumptions. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Pleasant Company

**Author's Note:**

> So, yay, day four, and i'm back with another prompt! I wrote this yesterday sitting by a pool (risky, I know), and I really had fun with it. I hope you guys like it too. My apologies for any grammatical errors. Please leave a Kudos and/or comment below!
> 
> Also, I had to our infamous couple buy Henry and "rare" comic book, so I just looked up rare comic books and picked one randomly. Please don't make fun of me.
> 
> Warning for an obnoxious straight dude.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat

“Come on, Regina, we’ll only be here for, like, five minutes.” Emma stopped the car in front of one of the random bars that peppered the streets of Portland, Maine. “Just enough time to say hi to Hank, and then get a drink. We both deserve a drink.”

Regina stared at her indecisively, sizing up the options. “Emma, we have Henry’s _expensive_ and _rare_ “ _Tales to Astonish #27_ copy of _Ant-Man_ ”, and i’m not taking it into a dirty bar and risk it getting ruined, and I’m also not leaving it in the car and risk it getting stolen.” She snapped, overall done with this conversation and a bit annoyed with Emma. “It’s Henry’s 15th birthday, everything has to be perfect. I am _not_ risking his happiness for a beer.”

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. “First of all, it’s a comic book, and I doubt anyone is going to break into my car and steal a comic book of all things.” Regina threw her hands up in the air. “Seriously, did you go around in the Enchanted Forest and break into houses to steal comic books? It’s ridiculous—“

“We didn’t _have_ comic books in the Enchanted Forest, so you’re the one who’s being ridiculous.” Regina pointed out, much to Emma’s dismay.

“Okay, you’re right, but that’s not the point. We can leave the “ _Ant-Man_ ” in the car, because there are no Evil Queens around to steal it. And also, Henry’s happiness doesn’t rely on a beer. Everything does not need to be perfect, because that’s impossible, we’re only human, we’ve been over this.” Emma put her hand over Regina’s, rubbing a small circle over her palm to calm her, something the pair had been used to doing during this whole trip.

The more Emma got to know Regina, the more she saw her insecurities, anxieties, and how opposite she really was of the Madame Mayor the blonde met on her 21st birthday. She’s learned that the former queen just needed some consolation, just needed to know that someone was there for her and that someone cared. She was a perfectionist, and Emma had seen her double over with panic attacks when a lot of things went wrong at once, and often the blonde wanted to somehow punch Cora, Leopold, Gold, and her mother’s face all at once for screwing over Regina.

“Listen, we’ve both been through some crap lately, and everyone hates us at the Rabbit Hole because we’re basically the only two law enforcement people in Storybrooke, even though we both know very well that we can party.” Regina laughed. “And, plus, we’re both single now, maybe we’ll catch some guys, huh? Huh?” Emma nudged the mayor with her elbow, and Regina gave in.

“Fine, we’ll go in. But i’m not hooking up with any guys at this dingy bar, and you’re not hooking up with that ‘Hank’ guy.” Regina said sternly, looking at the blonde pointedly.

“Oh, please, I wouldn’t hook up with _Hank_ out of all people. He was just an old friend from work. And fine, be single and miserable.” Emma joked, getting out of the car and joining Regina on the sidewalk.

“So Hank is a delinquent from your bail bonds whatever group. Was he in prison too?”

“Ha, ha.” The sheriff scrunched her nose at Regina’s comment, but laughed anyway. “No, he was just in the business. He helped me with a couple cases and whatever.”

They walked up to the door of the bar, but before they could step inside Emma rested a hand on Regina’s arm. “This place is always a little crowded and noisy,” she half yelled over the music blaring from inside, “And they’re all probably people you wouldn’t necessarily hang around, so…just hold my hand okay?”

“I was an Evil Queen, Emma. I avoided riots daily, i think i’ll be able to handle a couple of drunks at a bar.” Regina scoffed, but slipped her hand into Emma’s anyway.

They plowed into the bar, the scent of sweat and alcohol invading Regina’s senses. Some obnoxious music was blasting from the speakers, reverberating through their feet. Crowds pressed i from every side, and Regina found herself clutching to Emma like a lifeline.

“Hank! Hank!” Regina heard Emma say, and soon enough she was being pulled to the bar and onto a stool. The man in front of them—Hank, she presumed, unless Emma was hugging random strangers—was greeting the blonde enthusiastically.

“Emma, there’s my little trouble maker.” His voice was smooth, not matching the stubble all over his face. He was tall, almost looming over the pair of them, and it was obvious that the women around thought he was attractive. He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her hair. “You still like margaritas?” Emma laughed and nodded her head, and Emma looked back at Regina and asked if she wanted one.

“Oh, uh, sure…how much are they?” She fumbled with her purse for a second, flustered at all the people around her.

“I’ll pay, any friend of Emma’s is a friend of mine.” Hank patted Regina on the shoulder, and she smiled politely, ignoring the stench of beer wafting off of him; he was obviously quite intoxicated. Hank ordered two margaritas and a beer from the bartender, and turned back to look at the two women.

“So, when did you and your girlfriend here meet?” Hank asked, motioning towards the two of them and their intwined hands. Regina’s mouth dropped open, and she snatched her hand away from the savior’s. The blonde blushed profusely, triggering the nervous habit of tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Oh, we’re not…"

“Regina and I aren’t together.”

They both said at the same time, not looking at each other out of embarrassment. Hank shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world to just assume that the Evil Queen and the Savior were together (though he didn’t know that). “Whatever you say, Emma, though I don’t know how you could not hit that.” He pointed at Regina, looking her up and down. Regina’s mouth dropped even farther, if that was even possible.

“Excuse me?” Regina scoffed. “How obnoxious can one get? I mean, come on.” She rolled her eyes, avoiding Hank’s leering glare.

“Oh, don’t be a prude. You know you want me.” He slurred, leaning closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. Regina’s throat closed up, and she felt dwarfed in the presence of this man, completely trapped.

He was pulled back from her by Emma, who was pushing him away. “Okay, I lied, Hank. We’re together. Back off.” Emma lied, pushing his arms away from Regina. The brunette blanched for a second, but then went along with it so that stupid friend of Emma’s wouldn’t talk to her again.

“Fine. In that case: threesome?” He suggested, and Regina felt herself throw up in her mouth.

“No!” They both answered disgustedly, and Hank shrugged yet again. _Can’t this guy take a fucking hint?_

“Whatever, you guys can just be lame ass lesbians together.” He muttered under his breath, then took a swig of his beer. “What the Hell is taking my beer so long, I just finished. You guys want mozzarella sticks? Fred, get us some mozzarella sticks!” He yelled at thesis guy across the room, who nodded back like it was the greatest honor in the world to get Hank some mozzarella sticks.

“Actually, no, we better get going, we have to make it back to the house.” Emma was starting to slowly back away, grabbing onto Regina’s hand. “It was nice seeing you…I guess.” She tittered.

“Bye, Emma and Emma’s hot girlfriend!” He waved. The bartender tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around and grabbed the beer. Before he could turn back around and offer them the margaritas, Emma and Regina practically ran to the exit.

They made it out of the bar, and a gust of cold air hit them. Regina gasped like she had been underwater for that whole time, but then she started laughing at the way Emma was looking at her, like she was sizing her up to see how freaked out she was.

“You have great friends, I can’t wait to meet all of them at our ‘wedding’. You must be proposing soon?” Regina laughed, taunting Emma.

“Oh, shut up."


End file.
